La segunda vida de Bree Tanner
by Ally C-B
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera sucedido si Bree no hubiera muerto en Eclipse? ¿Qué pasaría si Bree fuera a formar parte de la familia Cullen? ¿Hubiera sido lo suficientemente fuerte para no matar a Bella?
1. Capitulo Uno

**Summary: **¿Qué hubiera sucedido si Bree no hubiera muerto en Eclipse? ¿Qué pasaría si Bree fuera a formar parte de la familia Cullen? ¿Hubiera sido lo suficientemente fuerte para no matar a Bella? R:T. Bree/Fred.

**Disclaimer:**_ -Nunca lo aclaro, pero no está demás hacerlo-_. Los personajes no son míos –I wish- son de Meyer. La "profanaes" -ok, no sé si existe la palabra- que están a punto de leer, es mía. XD

**A/N: **Los primeros dos diálogos en los que comienza esta historia son sacados del libro original de Stephenie Meyer, para diferenciarlos más, están en negrita.

Ahora sí, enjoy! ^^~

* * *

**1\. Capitulo Uno: **_Oportunidad_.

**La segunda vida de Bree Tanner**

_By Ally C-B_

**&amp;.**

_Bree POV_

—**Encárgate de eso, Félix. ****—****Ordenó Jane con indiferen cia y con un gesto del mentón hacia mí. ****—****Quiero volver a casa.**

—**No mires. ****—****Susurró el pelirrojo. Y cerré los ojos.**

—¡Aguarda Jane! —Oí gritar a uno de los cuatro encapuchados. Inmediatamente abrí mis ojos, quería averiguar por qué y quién había gritado. —Podemos discutirlo y reconsiderarlo. No es necesario que seas tan fría. —Le dijo el de pelo negro que era bastante parecido a ella.

No podía creer lo que mis oídos estaban oyendo. ¡Uno de los cuatro me estaba defendiendo! Pero, ¿por qué motivo? ¿Es que solo estaba jugando o quería verme sufrir?

El cobrizo se dio vuelta para contestar a mis pensamientos, o eso supuse ya que sacudió su cabeza negándome lo que había pensado. ¿Entonces? ¿Qué rayos ocurría aquí? Éste último solo me sonrío y se dio vuelta para volver a mirar a los Vulturis con expresión fría. Hice lo mismo, pero en ese momento mi mirada se encontró con la del vampiro que me estaba defendiendo. Y pude comprobar que me estaba sonriendo, hasta que Jane volvió a hablar. Ella se había quedado atónita ante lo que había dicho su compañero.

—No hay nada que discutir. Tú, más bien que todos, conoces las reglas, ¡y esta _neófita_ las ha roto! —Le gritó Jane al de pelo negro.

—Pero ahí está lo que debemos discutir. ¡Ella no conocía las reglas! —El de pelo negro fulminó a Jane con la mirada, y ella también. —Sugiero que volvamos a Volterra con la _neófita_, y que Aro decida que es lo que pasará con ella. —Sus ojos giraron hacia mí para encontrar los míos, pero yo bajé mi mirada al suelo.

El cobrizo, Bella, Carlisle y Esme se voltearon para mirarme, así que levanté mi cabeza y los vi a los cuatro sonriéndome. Pero me sorprendió bastante que Bella estuviera de acuerdo en que yo siguiera viva… ¡Podía matarla! No entendía absolutamente nada.

—¡Yo NO estoy de acuerdo! —Gritó Jane. Todos volvieron su atención al frente donde se encontraban los Vulturis, un poco sorprendidos por su grito.

—Vamos hermanita, ¿no puedes, siquiera por una vez en toda esta eternidad, mostrar ser comprensible? —Ella solo gruñó, mientras que él y los otros esbozaban una sonrisa.

«_Esperen…__¡¿Hermanita dijo?!_» Pensé mientras abrí mis ojos lo más que pude de lo sorprendida que estaba. El cobrizo giró su mirada a mí, asintió y luego volvió su mirada al frente. Yo me quede atónita.

—Alec tiene razón, Jane. Deberíamos consultarlo con Aro. —Dijo uno que también era delgado igual que el que me estaba defendiendo, pero su cara aparentaba ser más grande que yo, obvio, pero no tanto que Carlisle.

«_Así que, ¿el que me está defendiendo se llama Alec?_» Le pregunté al cobrizo. Él solo asintió, pero esta vez no se volteó a mirarme. Pero podías darte cuenta que estaba concentrado en otros pensamientos; en los de Alec, que me miraba de una forma rara y un tanto incómoda.

—Yo estoy de acuerdo con Demetri y Alec. La chica no debe saber ni siquiera qué es un vampiro. —Dijo el grandote un tanto parecido al otro grandote de ojos amarillos. Felix, supuse. Todos fruncieron el ceño y lo miraron, inclusive los de los ojos amarillos y yo. —Exagerando un poco… —Se defendió. Alec y Demetri comenzaron a reírse, al igual que algunos de los ojos amarillos. Jane solo lo fulminó con la mirada. —Oh, vamos Jane. ¿Es que acaso no recuerdas… —No terminó de hablar que el cobrizo le dijo a Bella que se tapara los oídos y cerrara los ojos. —…cuando tú eras una neófita y aún sabiendo las reglas casi terminas hecha cenizas de no ser por Aro? —El cobrizo frunció el ceño y se concentró en los pensamientos de Felix, al menos hasta antes de que comenzara a retorcerse del dolor y caer de rodillas al suelo. Supuse que Jane lo estaba torturando de la misma forma que lo había hecho conmigo.

—¡Oh, Jane! ¡Termínala quieres! —Le gritó Alec algo molesto, y Felix dejó de retorcerse y se puso de pie. —Además, sabes que Felix tiene razón. Tú estuviste en la misma posición que Bree hace mucho tiempo atrás. —Ella dejó de mirar a Felix y se giró para estar en frente a su hermano y creo que quería hacerle lo mismo que nos había hecho a mí y a Felix. —No intentes hacer nada estúpido ¿quieres? —Le dijo algo enojado a Jane.

—¿O qué? —Le preguntó ella desafiándole.

Yo miraba a todo mí alrededor, todos tenían sus cabezas bajas y no decían nada. ¿Qué nadie iba a tratar de separarlos? El cobrizo sacudió su cabeza contestando a mi pregunta. «_¿Por qué?_» Le volví a preguntar en mis pensamientos. Giró su cabeza hacia a mí y gesticuló con su boca: "_Porque no es conveniente_". Asentí; pero luego, si salía viva de aquí, le preguntaría el por qué. Él me sonrió y volvió su mirada al frente con expresión fría.

—O serás tú la que va a salir lastimada en todo esto. —Le contestó Alec bastante enojado.

—No serías capas. —Le sonrió Jane desafiándole a Alec.

—¿Quieres verlo? —Él también le sonrió.

—¡Niños, ya paren! —Les gritó Demetri a los hermanos encapuchados. —Tenemos un asunto pendiente, ¿recuerdan? —E hizo un gesto con el mentón hacia mí.

—Demetri tiene razón. —Dijo Alec dándose vuelta para mirarme a mí y luego a Carlisle. —Lamento lo que acaba de suceder. —¡¿Se estaba disculpando?! Ella era la que tendría que estar disculpándose en vez de él; ella era la que había actuado como el monstruo que era.

—Todo está bien. —Dijo Carlisle amigablemente.

—¿Carlisle, no le importaría acompañarnos junto con Bree a Volterra para solucionar este inconveniente? —Le preguntó un amigable Alec.

—Por supuesto que no. —Contestó Carlisle. Y se giró para mirarme y asentirme para que fuera a su lado. Pero el aroma de Bella me lo impedía. Yo no quería lastimarla pero su aroma comenzó a golpearme otra vez; me había olvidado completamente de él.

El cobrizo al parecer se dio cuenta porque le pidió a la chica menuda de pelo corto y negro que llevara a Bella a la casa. La chica tomó a Bella por la cintura, la alzó, miró a la mujer alta y rubia, y las tres se echaron a correr; mientras que el cobrizo apareció a mi lado ofreciéndome la mano para levantarme. Me pareció estúpido ya que yo era un vampiro, y se supone que tenía mejores reflejos que un humano, pero me di cuenta que lo hizo de caballero. Así que se la tomé y me ayudó a levantarme. En el segundo que lo hice Jasper apareció a mi otro lado tomándome del brazo.

—Jasper no es necesario, no tiene intención de hacer nada malo. —Le dijo el cobrizo a Jasper.

—No sé si deberíamos confiar en ella, Edward. —Contesté algo malhumorado. «_¿Te llamas Edward?_» Pregunté confundida en mis pensamientos mirando al susodicho; ya me sentía mareada con tantos nombres. Él me miró y asintió con una sonrisa en su rostro. Luego volvió a mirar a Jasper.

—Pues confía en mí. —Jasper bajo la cabeza y me soltó el brazo, pero permaneció a mi lado. —Está bien. Gracias, Jasper. —Jasper solo asintió.

Edward comenzó a caminar hacia Carlisle, yo me quedé ahí parada al lado de Jasper.

—Ven, Bree. —Me dijo Edward. No me había dado cuenta de que se había detenido en el medio del camino hacia Carlisle para esperarme.

Lo miré a los ojos y pensé: «_Quizás suene estúpido, pero… tengo miedo, Edward_».

Sonaba estúpido de tan solo pensarlo y aún más siendo lo que era en estos momentos, pero no podía mentir y no podía evitar sentir lo que sentía. Edward me sonrió y luego miró a Jasper. Comencé a sentir una tranquilidad que se extendió por mi cuerpo y mi mente, pero el miedo seguía ahí. Edward se giró hacia Esme y ella asintió.

—¿Podrían apurarse? Me quiero ir a casa y no tenemos todo el día. —Dijo Jane. Era lo que me faltaba para empezar a sentir más miedo del que sentía antes.

—No, no tenemos todo el día. —Dijo Alec, lo miré sorprendida y confundida. ¿Qué acaso no me había defendido antes? —Tenemos toda la eternidad… —Dijo leyendo mi expresión y guiñándome un ojo. Sacudí mi cabeza confundida y encontré la mirada de Esme que estaba a mi lado. ¿En qué momento se había movido?

—Vamos cariño, no temas. —Me dijo Esme muy cariñosamente, me agradaba. —No me alejaré de tu lado. —Fueron esas palabras las que me dieron valor.

Comenzamos a caminar hacia Carlisle tomadas de las manos. Edward me sonrió y se colocó al lado de Carlisle.

—Yo iré con ustedes. —Le dijo Edward a Carlisle, él lo miró confundido pero luego asintió y miró a Jasper y al grandote de pelo oscuro.

—Jasper, Emmet, será mejor que vayan a casa con los chicas. —Dijo Carlisle a los dos que quedaban. El grandote, Emmet supuse, refunfuñó; Jasper solo asintió. Se dieron vuelta y echaron a correr en la misma dirección que las chicas lo habían echo.

—Bien, hora de partir. —Dijo Alec con una sonrisa en su cara. Los Vulturis se dieron vuelta y echaron a correr. Nosotros cuatro nos miramos y Edward comenzó a correr, mientras que Carlisle observó mi mano agarrada a la de Esme y me sonrió. Le devolví la sonrisa y echamos a correr los tres al mismo tiempo.

* * *

**Hello~ :B Anybody there? c:**

**Bien, traje nuevo fic, como obviamente ya se habrán dado cuenta. :L**

**En realidad este fic lo tengo desde hace muuuucho tiempo, so... ;)**

**Pero no se preocupen, el resto de mis historias siguen en proceso -leeeento, pero siguen. I promise. ^^~**

**¿Qué les parece ésta historia? ¿Les interesa? **

**¿Opiniones? :B**

**Love ya' all.**

**Peace. Out.**

**Ally C-B.**


	2. Capitulo Dos

**Summary: **¿Qué hubiera sucedido si Bree no hubiera muerto en Eclipse? ¿Qué pasaría si Bree fuera a formar parte de la familia Cullen? ¿Hubiera sido lo suficientemente fuerte para no matar a Bella? R:T. Bree/Fred.

**Disclaimer:**_ -Nunca lo aclaro, pero no está demás hacerlo-_. Los personajes no son míos –I wish- son de Meyer. La "profanaes" -ok, no sé si existe la palabra- que están a punto de leer, es mía. XD

* * *

**2\. Capitulo Dos: **_Volterra._

**La segunda vida de Bree Tanner**

_By Ally C-B_

**&amp;.**

_Bree POV_

Yo sabía que podía pasarlos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos pero quería permanecer cerca de ellos. No me importaba si atrás o adelante, solo quería sentirlos cerca.

Noté como Carlisle comenzó a mirar a Esme, así que me adelante dándoles un poco de espacio. Cerré mis ojos mientras corría. Me gustaba correr, y demasiado. Me hacía sentir libre de tan solo sentir el viento en mi cara.

—A mí también. —Me dijo una voz que reconocí como la de Edward. Abrí mis ojos y lo miré sorprendida y confundida. —A mi también me gusta correr y me hace sentir "libre". —Dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos. Yo solo sonreí y volví a cerrar mis ojos.

Corrimos durante cuatro largas horas, pero creo que Edward y yo pudimos haber ido más rápido o llegado primero. —Eso sin duda. —Dijo Edward riéndose e interrumpiendo a mis pensamientos. —Lo siento. —Dijo volviendo a interrumpir a mis pensamientos.

Giré mi cabeza para mirarlo y cuando me miró comenzamos a reírnos a carcajadas como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida. Me caía bien este cobrizo.

—Tú también me agradas, Bree. —Dijo entre medio de las carcajadas.

A la media hora, llegamos a la famosa Volterra, era grande y ostentosa. Demasiado para lo poco que tenía cuando era humana. Pero no veníamos a pasear o de vacaciones, acá se definiría si moría o seguía viva. El miedo se volvió a apoderar de mí.

—Tranquila, Bree, todo va a salir bien. —Me dijo Edward obviamente leyendo mis pensamientos. —Confía en mí. —Asentí pero bajé mi mirada al suelo mientras entrábamos por unas puertas que daban a un pasillo no tan largo pero no muy corto; los cuatro Vulturis entraron por una puerta grande y alta. Edward y yo íbamos atrás, y adelante nuestro iban Carlisle y Esme tomados de las manos. Me quedé mirando sus manos, recordando cuando Diego me tomaba de la mano. Esta vez comencé a sentir tristeza.

—Lo siento mucho. —Dijo Edward mientras pasaba su brazo por mis hombros y me apretaba en su costado, en señal de un abrazo.

—Gracias, por todo. —Edward me miró medio serio ya que el sabía que me estaba despidiendo.

—No empieces a despedirte, no sabes lo que va a suceder. —Me dijo con un tono de tristeza en voz.

—Es por eso que lo hago. No se lo que a va suceder, y no se si voy a salir viva de allí. —Edward me miró un poco triste a me abrazó mas fuerte.

—Voy a hacer lo que pueda para que salgas viva de allí. —Lo miré sorprendida. ¿Hablaba en serio? —Sí, hablo en serio, Bree. —Me dijo decidido, contestando a mi pensamiento.

Me paré en seco haciendo que él también parara.

—¿Por qué? —Le pregunté sorprendida. El se agachó un poco para quedar a mi altura ya que era bastante alto.

—Porque yo ya te cuento entre mis mejores amigos.

Después de todo lo que había pasado, desde que aparecieron los Vulturis sentí un poco de felicidad luego de tanto miedo y tristeza. En ese momento, abracé a Edward por el cuello y comencé a sollozar. Él me abrazó por la cintura y me alzó.

—Tranquila Bree. Te prometí que haría lo que pudiese.

—Gracias, Edward. —Le dije todavía sollozando, lo raro era que yo sabía que estaba llorando pero las lágrimas no caían por mis mejillas como recordaba. Edward solo rió ante mis pensamientos, eso era obvio, y me volvió a dejar en el suelo.

—¿Niños? —Nos llamó Esme un poco seria, pero cuando vio mi cara corrió a mi lado y me abrazó. Yo también la abracé, lo necesitaba. —Tranquila cariño, ¿recuerdas lo que te prometí antes de venir aquí? —Me preguntó separándose y tomando mi rostro entre sus manos. Yo solo asentí. Ella me sonrió, tomó mi mano y comenzamos a caminar hacia Carlisle y Edward. ¡¿En que momento se había movido?!

—Ahora Bree, nos vamos a encontrar con otros vampiros que son como los de la realeza en nuestra especie. —Me dijo Carlisle, pero eso era obvio, no solo por en donde nos encontrábamos, sino por como eran los cuatro Vulturis que ya conocíamos.

—Cariño, eso es más que obvio. —Le dijo Esme a Carlisle sonriéndole, él solo le devolvió la sonrisa. Edward y yo nos miramos y comenzamos a reírnos.

—¿Carlisle? —Llamó el tal Demetri. La felicidad se fue. —Aro ya ha sido informado de que están aquí, pueden pasar. —Carlisle asintió y entramos los cuatro por la misma puerta, serios.

Cuando entramos, un enorme salón se abrió paso, donde en el centro habían tres grandes "tronos", ocupados por tres hombres igual o quizá más atemorizantes. Uno rubio de pelo largo y dos de pelo negro y largo. Atrás de ellos había muchos vampiros encapuchados. Cuando los vi se me helaron los huesos, metafóricamente.

—¡Carlisle! Mi viejo amigo, ¿cómo te encuentras? —Preguntó uno de los de pelo negro y largo que se encontraba al medio. Me sorprendió ya que habló con una voz demasiado amigable, pero no sincera, como la de Carlisle.

—Muy bien Aro, ¿y tú? —¡¿Eran amigos?! ¿Qué rayos ocurría aquí?

—Muy bien. —Dijo Aro con una sonrisa caminando hacia nosotros.

Luego su mirada pasó a mí, y la bondad se fue tan rápido como llegó. Me miró con expresión fría y un tanto enojada, yo solo bajé mi mirada al suelo tratando de mostrar que era inofensiva, aunque algo adentro mío me pedía que lo desafiara.

—Aro, ella es distinta. —Dijo Edward. Al parecer había leído los pensamientos de Aro, ya que nadie había hablado.

—¿Cómo lo afirmas, mi querido Edward? No la conocemos y no sabemos lo que puede llegar a suceder si la dejamos suelta por ahí. —«_¡Genial!_», pensé, «_De aquí no salgo viva ni tratando de escapar _».

Edward estiró su mano a Aro. Él se la tomó y se quedaron así durante unos minutos, luego Aro dejó caer la mano de Edward y soltó un fuerte y largo suspiro.

Me miró a mí, luego a Alec y volvió a mí. Estiró su mano pidiendo la mía.

—¿Me harías el honor? —Me preguntó con una sonrisa. ¿Qué iba a ocurrir? ¿Me la iba a arrancar?

—No, Bree. —Dijo Edward, lo miré confundida. —Aro y yo compartimos un '_don_' parecido. —Me explicó.

—O sea que él también lee mentes… —Afirmé un tanto confundida. Aro me miró y sonrió.

—Eres inteligente, niña. —Me dijo todavía ofreciéndome su mano. Luego Edward prosiguió:

—Aro necesita del contacto físico para "oír" tus pensamientos, pero llega mucho más lejos que yo. Como sabes, sólo soy capaz de conocer lo que pasa por la cabeza de alguien en un momento dado, pero Aro "oye" cualquier pensamiento que esa persona haya podido tener. —Esto… era raro.

Me armé de valor, solté la mano de Esme y le di mi mano a Aro. Me la tomó amablemente y la sostuvo entre las suyas durante unos largos minutos; luego la soltó, me sonrió y comentó en voz alta:

—¡Fascinante! —Exclamó con los ojos bien abiertos. —Eres verdaderamente inteligente, Bree, mucho más que cualquier otro neófito de tan solo tres meses. —Dijo dándonos la espalda y caminando hacia los otros dos hombres que estaban sentados en sus tronos. Aro les extendió sus manos en señal creo de que se las tomara. Eso hicieron, pero solo tocaron su palma.

—Interesante. —Afirmó el otro hombre de pelo negro y largo. El rubio solo miró a Jane que estaba parada cerca de él con Alec y Demetri. La cara de ella no era nada amigable, en comparación a la de su hermano que no dejaba de mirarme en ningún momento.

—Verdad que sí, Marco. —Dijo Aro volviendo hacia a nosotros sonriéndonos. —Creo que deberíamos darle una oportunidad a… —Pero antes de que terminara de hablar, el rubio interrumpió:

—Nosotros no damos segundas oportunidades, esta neófita ha roto las reglas. Y aunque las diéramos, ¡ella no se lo merece! —Gritó el rubio poniéndose de pie y señalándome.

Jane esbozó una gran sonrisa, mientras que Edward y Alec cerraban sus manos en puños; Carlisle y Esme solo observaban con el ceño fruncido. Yo, en mi mente, ya me iba despidiendo de Edward. Él al parecer me "oyó" ya que me miró, sacudió su cabeza y se paró adelante mío, como protegiéndome. Aro lo notó. Se dio vuelta, alzó sus brazos y habló.

—Haya paz, Hermano. —Dijo con tranquilidad. Yo estaba petrificada en mi lugar y temblaba. Esme se dio cuenta, se acercó a mí y me tomo la mano.

—Sí, Cayo, tranquilízate. —Dijo Marco en acuerdo con Aro. —A la niña, nadie le enseñó las reglas. Y hasta le mintieron. —Y comenzó a reírse. Todos lo miraban sorprendidos, inclusive Aro que ya había bajado sus brazos. —Sabes, es gracioso que te hayan dicho que nos quemamos o derretimos con el sol. —Me dijo volviéndose a reír pero esta vez junto con Aro.

—Sí, lo es. —Concordó Aro dejando de reír y mirándome con una sonrisa. —Ahora, necesitamos ponernos de acuerdo. —Dijo volviéndose a Cayo y Marco.

—Yo estoy de acuerdo contigo, Aro. Deberíamos darle un oportunidad a Bree. —Dijo Marco mirándome con un poco de comprensión y nostalgia. Comenzó a caerme bien, pero no tanto como los de los ojos amarillos. Edward sonrió ante mi pensamiento.

—¡Yo no! —Gritó Cayo todavía de pie. —¡Ya sé lo que pretenden! —Gritó aún más enojado. —¡Y esa… —Me señaló con el mentón y con desprecio. —…neófita no tiene nada de poderoso que nos sirva! —Yo solo miraba confundida.

¿Qué quiso decir con "nada que nos sirva"? ¿Qué era lo que pretendían? Aro suspiró, se dio vuelta para mirarme, pero se encontró con Edward adelante mío y volvió a suspirar perdido en sus pensamientos. Edward bufó.

—¿Aro? —Llamó Cayo todavía enojado y de pie.

—Ve a llamar a Josh, Félix —¿Quién rayos era Josh? ¿Qué iba a ocurrir?

—Sí, maestro. —Contestó Félix.

* * *

**Holi, holis. ^^~**

**¿Alguien por aquí interesado en el fic? :B****  
**

**¿Opiniones? ¿Les va gustando el fic?**

**Love ya' all.**

**Peace. Out.**

**Ally C-B.**


	3. Capitulo Tres

**Summary: **¿Qué hubiera sucedido si Bree no hubiera muerto en Eclipse? ¿Qué pasaría si Bree fuera a formar parte de la familia Cullen? ¿Hubiera sido lo suficientemente fuerte para no matar a Bella? R:T. Bree/Fred.

**Disclaimer:**_ -Nunca lo aclaro, pero no está demás hacerlo-_. Los personajes no son míos –I wish- son de Meyer. La "profanaes" -ok, no sé si existe la palabra- que están a punto de leer, es mía. XD

* * *

**3\. Capitulo Tres: **_El veredicto_.

**La segunda vida de Bree Tanner**

_By Ally C-B_

**&amp;.**

_Bree POV_

De los nervios apreté a la mano de Esme que estaba en las mías, ella me miró y me besó en la frente. ¡¿Qué se estaba despidiendo?! Edward se dio vuelta y me susurró al oído:

—Tranquila, no se está despidiendo. Josh es uno de los que integran los Vulturis. Él tiene un "talento". —Dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos. —Puede descubrir cuáles son los dones de un vampiro que nos los conoce. —Yo solo fruncí el ceño, todo era tan raro.

—Igual que Eleazar. —Dijo Carlisle. Edward asintió.

—Pero yo no tengo ningún "don" o "talento". —Dije imitando con los dedos las comillas que Edward había hecho.

—Eso no lo sabes, mi querida. —Dijo Aro metiéndose en la conversación. —Es por eso que pedí que llamaran a Josh. —Me explicó. —Muchas veces un vampiro tarda más en descubrir o controlar su don. —Yo solo asentí y bajé mi mirada.

Medio segundo después, apareció Félix con otro vampiro de ojos rojos al igual que todos excepto Carlisle, Esme y Edward. No me había dado cuenta de ello. ¡Ellos bebían sangre humana!

—¡Bienvenido, mi querido Josh! —Saludó Aro. Josh era de pelo negro y largo hasta los hombros, delgado y aparentaba tener quince o dieciséis años, igual que yo, pero su forma de mirar me dijo que era mucho más grande de lo que yo pensaba. —Tengo un pequeño trabajo para ti hoy. —Dijo Aro abrazándolo por los hombros.

—Lo que usted ordene, maestro. —Dijo un muy formal Josh.

Aro me señaló con su mano y me habló: —Mi querida Bree, ¿puedes acercarte hacia aquí? —Me dijo con un tono demasiado amigable.

Miré horrorizada a Edward, él me asintió para infundirme valor. «_No quiero ir sola Edward_» Pensé y apreté la mano de Esme; ella me miró y asintió a Edward. El negó con la cabeza, me miró, tomó mi mano y caminamos juntos hacia Aro y Josh. «_Gracias_» Pensé, él me sonrió y apretó mi mano, yo le devolví el apretón.

Llegamos a ellos, y Josh me tendió una de sus manos, mientras que con la otra tocaba la palma de Aro. Volví a mirar a Edward, él me asintió; extendí mi mano para tomar la de Josh, él me la tomó gentilmente y cerró sus ojos. Medio minuto después, soltó mi mano mientras que Aro sonreía de oreja a oreja. Edward suspiró sorprendido.

—Gracias Josh, puedes retirarte. —Dijo mientras el chico se daba vuelta y despareció tan rápido como llegó.

Aro se dirigió a Marco y Cayo, mientras que nosotros retrocedimos y volví al lado de Esme. Ella me sonrió y volvió a tomar mi mano. Cuando mi atención volvió a Aro, Marco y Cayo tocaban la palma de éste; Marco me miró con expectativa al igual que Aro, solo Cayo me miraba con furia.

Luego Aro sonrió y volvió a nosotros soltando las manos de sus "Hermanos".

—¡Im-pre-sio-nan-te! —Deletreó Aro caminando hacia mi dirección. —Dime querida… —Me pidió mirando mi mano en la de Esme. —¿ves alguna imagen en tu cabeza cuando tocas la mano de Esme? O, ¿viste alguna cuando Edward tomó tu mano?

—No. —Contesté negando con mi cabeza y mirándolo confundida. Luego miré a Edward que tenía el ceño fruncido, queriendo o tratando de entender algo que seguramente se encontraba en la cabeza de Aro.

—Mmm, quizá necesites más tiempo. —Dijo Aro sonriéndome. —Pero sin duda tu _don_ es, o mejor dicho, será uno fascinante. Me pregunto si…

—Aro, no creo que ella quiera… —Y antes de que Edward terminara la frase Aro levantó una mano pidiendo que callara.

—Dime, mi querida Bree, —Me dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro mucho más grande que las de antes. —¿qué te parecería formar parte de nuestra familia? —¿Familia? ¿Hablaba en serio? ¿Quería que me uniera a ellos?

Miré a Edward confundida, él me asintió. Aro notó que estaba confundida, así que siguió hablando:

—Es tu decisión, Bree, puedes elegir formar parte de nosotros. –Dijo señalando hacia atrás donde se encontraban todos los vampiros encapuchados. Seguí la dirección de su mano y me encontré con la mirada de Marco, que asintió; Cayo y Jane, que me fulminaron con la mirada; y con la de Alec, que me sonrió y me guiñó un ojo. —O puedes irte con Carlisle y su familia. —Dijo señalándolos a ellos tres. Mi mirada se encontró con la de Esme, luego Carlisle y por último Edward.

Su mirada me dijo que no quería que me uniera a los Vulturis. Edward asintió afirmando. Pero su oferta era tentadora, ellos bebían sangre humana. O eso se notaba por la diferencia de sus ojos. Pero aunque la misma fuera deliciosa, yo no quería ser un monstruo, no quería seguir siendo una asesina. Edward sonrió.

—Aro, muchas gracias por darme la oportunidad de seguir viva y gracias por tu oferta. —Le contesté amablemente. —Pero prefiero quedarme con Carlisle y su familia. —Aro asintió respetando mi decisión, y se giró para hablar con Carlisle.

—Espero, mi amigo, que estés dispuesto a enseñarle a Bree las reglas, sino… —Y antes que terminara Carlisle le interrumpió.

—Aro, estamos preparados para responsabilizarnos de Bree. —Dijo tratando de ser amigable, pero creo que se lo notaba algo molesto con Aro. Edward asintió contestándome.

—Eso espero, mi amigo. —Dijo Aro con una sonrisa. —Pueden irse, y espero volver a verte pronto, Bree. —Dijo mirándome, yo solo asentí omitiendo el escalofrío que me golpeó por sus palabras. —Y a ustedes también, mis queridos amigos; en especial a ti, Edward. —Dijo aún sonriendo. Ellos asintieron y salimos por la misma puerta donde habíamos entrado.

Cuando estuvimos los suficientemente lejos, respiré hondo. No me había dado cuenta que desde que habíamos llegado había contenido la respiración. No era necesario en mí hacerlo, pero ya era una costumbre.

* * *

**Hello, people!^^~**

***se cubre esperando la lluvia de tomates* u_u ****Sé que el cap está SUPER corto, pero prometo que los siguientes SERÁN más largos... :)**

**Gracias a todas las que me han dejado sus reviews; realmente aprecio que se tomen un poquito de su tiempo para tan solo animarme con un simple "sigue adelante". :')**

**LOVE YA' ALL WITH ALL MY HEART. (L)**

**Ahora sí. :B ¿Opiniones de este 'mini' cap? c:**

**Peace. Out.**

**Ally C-B.**


	4. Capitulo Cuatro

**Summary: **¿Qué hubiera sucedido si Bree no hubiera muerto en Eclipse? ¿Qué pasaría si Bree fuera a formar parte de la familia Cullen? ¿Hubiera sido lo suficientemente fuerte para no matar a Bella? R:T. Bree/Fred.

**Disclaimer:**_ -Nunca lo aclaro, pero no está demás hacerlo-_. Los personajes no son míos –I wish- son de Meyer. La "profanaes" -ok, no sé si existe la palabra- que están a punto de leer, es mía. XD

* * *

**4\. Capitulo Cuatro: **_Sangre de animales_.

**La segunda vida de Bree Tanner**

_By Ally C-B_

**&amp;.**

_Bree POV_

Cuando salimos de allí y nos encontrábamos en el bosque camino a la casa de Carlisle. Él y Edward, que iban adelante de Esme y yo, se pararon de la nada y se giraron a nosotras.

—Bree, necesitamos hablar. —Me dijo Carlisle un poco más serio; yo asentí. —Es sobre nuestra familia, y Bella…

«_¿La humana?_» pensé. Edward asintió.

—Como ya te habrás dado cuenta, nuestros ojos son distintos a los tuyos y a los de los Vulturis. –Asentí. —Eso se debe a que nosotros no bebemos sangre humana. Nosotros bebemos sangre de animales. —Fruncí el ceño e hice una mueca. —Sí, es raro, lo sé. Pero es la única forma de tranquilizar la sed.

—O sea que, ¿tengo que resistirme a la sangre humana? —Pregunté confundida.

—Sí, Bree. A partir de ahora tienes que ejercitar tu autocontrol. —Suspiré.

Si ésta era la única forma de seguir con vida… —Muy bien. —Dije asintiendo. Carlisle y Esme me miraron sorprendidos; Edward me sonrió. —Lo intentaré.

—Muy bien Bree, ahora iremos a cazar así se te calma el ardor, ¿sí? —Me preguntó Edward contento. No me había dado cuenta del ardor que sentía hasta que hablaron de ello, mi mano voló a mi cuello y asentí.

Nos adentramos más en el bosque y me enseñaron cómo cazar. Primero observé a Edward y Esme hacerlo, mientras que Carlisle permanecía a mi lado. Luego intenté hacerlo, pero a diferencia de ellos terminé echa un desastre, con sangre de animal en toda mi ropa desgarrada, ya que tuve que luchar bastante contra ese puma que no desistía, mientras que ellos estaban impecables. Lo gracioso era que siempre Edward terminaba ayudándome a matarlo y luego me lo dejaba para alimentarme. Cuando ya me sentí lo bastante satisfecha, miré mi ropa, y luego los miré a ellos.

—Bueno… no esperaba terminar así. —Comenté comenzando a reír. Ellos tres también se rieron.

—Es hasta que tengas suficiente práctica, luego no vas a tener ni una sola mancha. —Dijo Edward riéndose.

—Bree, cariño, ¿ya estas satisfecha? —Me preguntó Esme. —¿Ya no tienes sed?

—No, estoy bien. —Afirmé con una sonrisa, ya que me sentía bastante aliviada como para un par de días. Edward sonrío.

—Muy bien. —Dijo Esme colocándose a mi lado y tomando mi mano. —Hora de ir a casa. —En ese momento algo raro pasó.

Cuando ella tomó mi mano, me paralicé. Sentí como si todo se derrumbara encima de mí. En mi mente, comenzaron a pasar varias imágenes de una mujer que perdió a su bebé y se encontraba en un precipicio decidida a tirarse de el. Cuando me di cuenta de quién era, ya era tarde, la mujer ya se había tirado del precipicio. ¡La mujer era Esme!

—¡NO! —Grité horrorizada y caí rodillas al suelo sintiéndome demasiado mal en mi interior. Aunque no la conocía mucho, la quería. Comencé a sollozar.

—¡Bree! —Gritó Edward agarrándome antes de caer al suelo y abrazándome. Esme se quedó paralizada a mi lado, igual que Carlisle en su lugar. Luego reaccionaron y ambos se arrodillaron en el suelo a nuestro lado, mientras yo seguía en los brazos de Edward sollozando.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó Carlisle sorprendido.

—El don está comenzando a desarrollarse, y… —Dejó la frase sin terminar y miró a Esme.

—¿Qué, Edward? ¿Qué vio? —Preguntó Esme acariciándome la cabeza y entendiendo de que se trataba de ella, ya que era a la única que yo había tocado. Su imagen en el precipicio volvió a mi mente y comencé a sollozar más fuerte que antes.

—Te vio saltando del precipicio cuando perdiste a tu bebé, Esme. —Ella abrió sus ojos lo más grande que pudo y estiré mis brazos a su cuello para abrazarla. Ella al principio no reaccionó, pero luego me abrazó igual de fuerte que yo.

—Tranquila cariño, estoy aquí y bien. —Me afirmó sonriendo. Me calmé y me separé de ella. Cuando lo hice, vi su cara llena de dolor. Verla así me dolió más a mí de lo que ella se pudiera imaginar.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —Le pregunté sollozando y mirándola a los ojos.

—Cariño, lo hice porque fue por mi culpa que perdí a mi bebé. —La miré confundida. Carlisle puso su mano en uno de los hombros de ella. —Los médicos me pidieron que hiciera reposo, ya que tenía un problema con uno de mis riñones. —Me explicó agarrando fuerte mis manos. —Sin embargo, no lo hice, y me tuvieron que operar. Durante la operación lo perdí.

La miré atónita. ¡No lo podía creer! Volví a abrazar a Esme, pero esta vez, porque ella lo necesitaba.

De repente sonó un celular que nos sobresaltó a todos incluido al dueño; Carlisle. Él atendió y habló una chica de voz clara, supuse que era la chica menuda de pelo corto y negro. —Alice, se llama Alice. —Me corrigió Edward. «_Lo siento_» Pensé. Edward me asintió sonriéndome.

—¿Cómo salió todo? ¿Se encuentra _ella_ bien? —Le preguntó Alice ansiosa a Carlisle. Edward sacudió su cabeza sonriendo.

—Todo salió bien, Alice, cálmate. Ella está bien, tuvimos que hacer una parada para cazar.

—¿Dónde se encuentran? —Preguntó aún más ansiosa. Podía apostar que la chica estaba saltando. Edward comenzó a reírse.

—Estamos bastante cerca de casa. —Afirmó Carlisle.

—¡Perfecto! Voy para allá. —Y cortó. Todos comenzaron a reírse.

—Verás, Alice es un tanto inquieta… —Me explicó Esme.

—Y molesta… —Concluyó Edward.

—¡Oye! ¡Te oí! —Le gritó Alice a Edward. La chica llegó a nosotros con una gracia en su andar que hacía pensar que estaba bailando. Me miró y sonrió.

—Hola Bree, es un placer conocerte. —Me dijo abrazándome. Yo me quedé paralizada ante su confianza. —Tranquila, no te haré daño, ¡y sé que seremos grandes amigas! —La miré confundida.

—Alice puede ver el futuro. —Me explicó Edward. —Así que no te asustes si de repente ella dice lo que tú estabas por decir. —Dijo en tono burlón.

—Ja-ja. Muy gracioso, Edward. —Dijo Alice pegándole en el hombro al cobrizo. Todos comenzamos a reírnos.

Luego mi atención se distrajo ante un sonido que escuché a lo lejos. ¿Acaso alguien estaba corriendo en cuatro patas? Un humano no era. Los latidos de uno eran distintos; esos latían rápido y constantemente. Entonces, ¿de dónde, o mejor dicho, de qué provenían esos latidos?

—Son lobos. —Me explicó Edward sacándome de mi concentración en los latidos y las patas. —En realidad, son hombres lobos.

* * *

**Holó people! :B**

**Sí, sé que aún siguen siendo algo cortos los caps, pero después del cap 5 o 6, vendrán más largos; I PROMISE. ^^~**

**Bien, ¿qué les pareció el cap? ¿Opiniones? :)**

**Love ya' all. **

**Peace. Out.**

**Ally C-B.**


	5. Capitulo Cinco

**Summary: **¿Qué hubiera sucedido si Bree no hubiera muerto? ¿Qué pasaría si Bree fuera una Cullen más? ¿Hubiera sido lo suficientemente fuerte para no matar a Bella?

**Disclaimer:**_ -Nunca lo aclaro, pero no está demás hacerlo-_. Los personajes no son míos –I fucking wish- son de Meyer. La "profanaes" -ok, no sé si existe la palabra- que están a punto de leer, es mía. XD

* * *

**5\. Capitulo Cinco: **_El tratado._

**La segunda vida de Bree Tanner**

_By Ally C-B_

**&amp;.**

_Bree POV_

—¿Existen? —Le pregunté confundida a Edward.

—Sí, y, verás Bree, nosotros tenemos un tratado con ellos. —Me explicó Alice mientras que Edward y Carlisle intercambiaron unas miradas. Luego Edward asintió y Carlisle miró a Esme, que se despidió besándonos a los tres en la frente. Y se echó a correr con Carlisle de la mano.

—¿Qué clase de tratado? —Pregunté aún mas confundida y volviendo al tema de los lobos.

—Ellos son hombres que se transforman en lobos, pero no con luna llena y todo eso que creen los humanos. Ellos lo hacen cuando se enojan o cuando nos ven a nosotros o a otros de nuestra especie. —Asentí, pero…

—¿Pero no fueron ellos los que los ayudaron a ustedes a luchar contra… —No terminé de hablar, que Edward me interrumpió.

—Sí, eran ellos.

—¿Entonces?

—Nosotros hicimos un tratado con ellos, que consiste en que nosotros no debemos "pisar" la frontera que divide su lado del nuestro. Cuando se enteraron que ustedes, —Y Edward dudó en la expresión que había utilizado. «_No me molesta, Edward_» Pensé con una sonrisa en mi rostro. Él asintió más tranquilo y esbozó una sonrisa.

—¡Oigan! —Refunfuñó Alice. —¡No me dejen fuera de la conversación! ¡Yo no sé lo que piensan! —Lloriqueó Alice cruzando sus brazos como una niña. Era gracioso ver esa imagen, comencé a reír junto con Edward.

—Perdona, hermanita. —Dijo Edward besando a Alice en la frente. Luego volvió al tema del tratado. —Cuando se enteraron de que el ejército de Victoria iba a venir hacia aquí, podríamos decir que "unimos fuerzas", para luchar contra ellos. Por eso extendimos los límites del tratado. —Asentí.

—Pero ahora todo volvió a la normalidad, ¿no? Quiero decir, los límites volvieron a ser los mismos que antes, ¿no es así? —Edward sonrió y asintió. Luego me enseñó junto con Alice hasta donde llegaban los límites y por donde se extendían. Yo les presté atención hasta que me acordé de la humana por un comentario que acababa de decir Alice a Edward.

—Edward, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? —Él me miró sorprendido.

—Sí, por supuesto, Bree. —Me dijo con una sonrisa. —¿Qué quieres saber?

—La humana, Bella. —Su sonrisa desapareció. —Tranquilo, no pretendo lastimarla.

—Lo sé, Bree.

—Solo me preguntaba, ¿ella va a ser un vampiro? —Le pregunté interesada en el tema.

—Sí, pero más adelante. —Contestó Edward algo serio.

—Sí, después del casamiento. —Comentó Alice con una sonrisa. Edward también sonrió cuando Alice dijo la palabra "casamiento".

—¿Casamiento? O sea que ustedes son novios, ¿no? —Le pregunté a Edward recordando algo del tema "noviazgo" de cuando era humana. El asintió. —Pero, entonces si son novios, ¿no deberías haberla llamado o algo por el estilo? —Le pregunté algo confundida. «_Creo que ella no sabe a donde fuiste, ni donde estas_» Pensé. Edward abrió sus ojos como platos y sacó su celular del bolsillo para llamarla, supuse. Él asintió y se alejó de nosotras para llamar a Bella, con Alice nos miramos y comenzamos a reírnos.

Luego de que Edward hablara con Bella, Alice llamó a Carlisle para informarle que estábamos por ir a la casa, pero que antes viniera una tal "Rosalie" con unas cosas que ella ya sabía. Supuse que era la mujer alta y rubia.

—Sí, es ella. —Me contestó Edward, yo asentí. Dos minutos después llegó Rosalie con una mochila algo grande y cargada.

—¡Hola Bree! —Me gritó Rosalie bastante animada y contenta. —No sabes cuánto me alegra que estés bien, y con nosotros. —Me dijo abrazándome igual que lo había hecho Alice, yo solo sonreí.

Rosalie me caía bien. Y estaba de más decir que era bonita. Su belleza sobrepasaba a cualquiera, y a pesar de tener una mirada feroz, era bueno saber que no era uno de esos vampiros Vulturis. Si así fuera, creo que Rosalie daría mucho más miedo que Jane.

—Muy bien chicas, yo me retiro. —Dijo Edward cuando vio que las chicas comenzaron a sacar un montón de ropa y zapatos, ¡y maquillaje!, de adentro de la mochila.

«_¡Oh no! ¡Ni en sueños!_» Pensé gritando para mis adentros y levantándome del suelo, ya que estábamos sentados en el suelo.

—Chicas… —Dijo Edward pidiendo que le prestaran atención. —Bree no es loca de la moda como ustedes, sean comprensibles, ¿quieren? —Rosalie lo fulminó con la mirada, Alice refunfuñó.

—Sí, lo sé, ella es más parecida a Bella. —Le dijo Alice a Edward, él se quedó pensando.

—¡Pero no puede presentarse con esa facha! —Gritó Rosalie.

—Sí, puede. Ella está aprendiendo a cazar, es totalmente comprensible. El problema aquí es que ustedes no pueden estar sin tener que vestir a alguien por más de dos segundos… —Dijo Edward comenzando a reír. Yo no le veía lo gracioso, ¡era a mí era a quien iban a torturar! Las chicas lo volvieron a fulminar con la mirada.

—¡Okey! —Dije tratando de que no se pelearan. Ellas se dieron vuelta a mirarme con una sonrisa. —Admito que no estoy muy presentable que digamos, ¿pero es necesario el maquillaje? —Protesté.

—¡Vamos Bree, solo un poco! —Me lloriquearon las dos juntas. Suspiré, no me quedaba otra.

—Está bien. —Y comenzaron a saltar juntas tomándose de las manos. —¡Pero con varias condiciones! —Grité para que pararan de saltar y me prestaran atención.

—¿Cuáles? —Preguntaron las dos revoloteando los ojos.

—Ahora sí, yo me retiro. —Dijo Edward poniéndose en pie para irse. Saludó a Alice con un beso en la frente al igual que a mí, y asintió a Rosalie.

Luego le preguntaría que problema tenía con ella; él asintió mirándome y se echó a correr. Seguramente iba a ver a Bella.

—¿Cuáles son las condiciones, Bree? —Me preguntaron las dos demasiado ansiosas por empezar.

—Bien. Uno, no pienso usar tacos. —Dije empezando a enumerar con los dedos. —Dos, nada de vestidos, ni cortos ni largos. Y tres, nada de escotes pronunciados.

Las dos me miraron y me hicieron puchero con los labios.

—Esas son las condiciones. —Dije cruzando mis brazos sobre mi pecho.

—Muy bien. —Dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo. —¿Podemos empezar ya? —Me preguntaron. Suspiré y asentí.

Dos horas más tarde, yo ya estaba lista y limpia, sin toda esa sangre de animal encima. Me vistieron con unos jeans negros muy bonitos y cómodos, una remera mangas largas lisa de color beige, una campera liviana con capucha de color gris y unas zapatillas _converse_ de color blanco. Mientras que las convencí de no usar maquillaje, algo bueno de toda la producción, aunque estaba bastante cómoda.

—¡Preciosa! —Gritó Alice haciéndome dar una vuelta. Si hubiera sido humana, me hubiera ruborizado, pero solo sonreí.

—¡Hermosa! —Gritó Rosalie haciéndome dar otra vuelta y abrazándome.

—Gracias chicas, en serio. La ropa es muy linda y cómoda. —Dije sonriendo. Ellas me sonrieron y me tomaron de las manos.

—¡Hora de ir a casa! —Gritó Alice mientras se ponía la mochila en su espalda y echábamos a correr las tres juntas.

Luego de correr unos minutos, llegamos a una casa atemporal y elegante de tres pisos de altura, rectangular y bien proporcionada. Estaba pintada de un blanco suave y desvaído, y parecía ser de unos, aproximadamente, cien años de antigüedad.

—¿Esta es su casa? — Dije sorprendida. Ellas me sonrieron.

—Nuestra casa. —Me corrigió Alice mientras que Rosalie me sonreía.

Yo las miré con una sonrisa, las dos me abrazaron y luego entramos en la casa. ¡Era preciosa! Lo que mas me había llamado la atención era lo luminoso, espacioso y grande que era. Muy diferente a las cabañas en las que había vivido. Cuando entramos, Esme estaba esperándonos en la entrada junto a un hermoso piano de cola. Yo sabía como tocarlo, y en toda mi vida humana siempre había tomado clases de piano e inclusive tenía uno, pero mi padre llegó un día demasiado tomado y se las agarró conmigo y con mi amado piano. A partir de allí, nunca más tuve uno.

—Hola, hermosa. —Me saludó Esme besándome en la frente. —Veo que las chicas ya te han torturado un rato. —Dijo comenzando a reír, yo asentí sonriente.

—¡Admite que hemos hecho un gran trabajo! —Le gritaron las chicas muy emocionadas a Esme.

—Sí. —Admitió Esme sonriendo. —Han hecho un hermoso y gran trabajo. —Dijo pasando un brazo por mis hombros.

Todas comenzamos a reírnos hasta que mi atención se posó en el piano. Hacía ya meses desde la última vez que había tocado un piano; no me acordaba cuántos exactamente, pero aproximadamente cinco o seis meses. Esme se percató de mi atención en el piano y, señalándolo con un movimiento de cabeza, me preguntó:

—¿Tocas?

Asentí con la cabeza, sonriendo y bajando mi mirada.

—¿Te gustaría tocar algo para mí? —Me preguntó sonriente. Me encogí de hombros, no sabía que hacer, el piano no era mío.

—Ánimos, Bree. —Me empujó Alice sonriendo hacia el piano. —Estoy segura de que tocas muy lindo.

Me senté lentamente en el banquillo, cerré mis ojos y dejé que mis dedos se deslizaran sobre las teclas. Comencé a tocar una de mis favoritas que me había enseñado mi profesora en mi vida humana. Mientras la melodía empezaba, comencé a escuchar una vocecita a mi lado que empezó a tararear. Abrí mis ojos precipitadamente, y me sorprendí aún más al ver quien estaba a mi lado cantando. Era Esme. Su dulce voz y la melodía llenaron la habitación. Yo no paré de sonreír en ningún momento. Me hubiera encantado tener una madre como ella en mi vida humana.

Cuando la canción terminó, Esme y yo nos fundimos en abrazo tierno y cariñoso. Nos soltamos al segundo cuando todos comenzaron a aplaudir. No me había percatado de que el grandote, Emmet estaba abrazando a Rosalie por la cintura, al igual que Jasper a Alice. Todos aplaudían excepto Jasper que se encontraba serio y firme.

—Esa es una de mis canciones favoritas. —Me dijo Esme sonriendo.

—Sí, la mía también. —Le contesté a Esme contenta.

—¡Tocas hermoso! —Me gritaron Alice y Rosalie al unísono corriendo a abrazarme mientras Esme y yo nos levantábamos del banco de piano.

—Gracias. —Les contesté agradecida.

—En serio, ¡tocas genial! —Me gritó Emmet acercándose a abrazarme, yo le devolví el abrazo. —Creo que Eddie tiene competencia… y mira que para competir con él se necesita ser profesional, ¿eh?

Todos comenzamos a reírnos, excepto Jasper. ¿Qué le ocurría conmigo? «_Otra pregunta para Edward_» Me comenté a mí misma.

—Entonces, ¡ERES UNA PROFESIONAL! —Me gritó Alice dando saltitos a abrazándome de nuevo.

—Gracias. —Dije sonriendo. —Pero no me considero profesional, solo toco porque me encanta y… —Me detuve. No sabía si contar o no mi historia.

—¿Y? —Preguntó interesada Esme.

—Y… —Suspiré profundamente antes de comenzar.

* * *

**Holó people! ^^~**

**Como prometí en Face, aquí traje cap. :D ****Lamento la tardanza._.**

**Bien, ¿qué les pareció? ¿Opiniones?**

**Love ya' all!**

**Peace. Out.**

**Ally C-B.**


End file.
